Following a Dream
by kataang412
Summary: I need to go back Sokka, I had... this dream... a-about Aang" KATAANG *complete* now including chapter 15 '7 days earlier'
1. The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream

/Dream/

_Aang was standing on an island made of earth over-looking an ocean of water. He could feel the wind around him rushing past him. He looked up and saw a great burning star. It was coming toward him. It was a comet; worse it was Sozin's comet. _

_'Aang, you need to do something.' A frightened voice said from behind him. It was Katara; she was suddenly standing beside him, her eyes full of fear and worry. The comet kept coming faster, he had to save them. Not seeing a way out, he turned to Katara, 'Wait.' He said hesitantly. 'What is it Aang?' she asked tilting her head as if expecting him to say something. 'There is something I need to tell you. Katara I__..'__ CHRASH!! BOOM! "NO" shouted Aang. He was too late the comet had passed, the Fire Nation had won, and Katara was gone. Aang looked around but couldn't find her a__nywhere in all the dirt and debris the Fire Nation had left behind. Then he felt an urge come over him. He fell to the ground landing on his knees. He was crying and hurt. He felt something he couldn't control: the Avatar State._

/End Dream/

Aang sat up suddenly, in a bed at the Western Air Temple, knocking Momo from the place he was sleeping on Aang's stomach.

"What a horrible dream." Aang said talking to Momo. "What am I going to do? Each day the comet comes closer and closer! If I don't tell Katara I love her, I might never get another chance. What if I die and never get to see her again!" By now he was out of breath. "Okay, Aang just calm down." He said to himself. He took in a deep breath, hoping to calm himself down. He blew out unintentionally airbending and knocking Momo to the floor. "Sorry Momo." He said before falling back asleep.

Morning

Katara was already up and had gathered water and was trying to light a fire but she had failed miserably. Finally, she threw the wood and spark rocks down in frustration.

"Let me help with that." said Zuko making a ball of fire in his hand and throwing it on the wood making it catch fire.

"Maybe having a firebender around here won't be so bad." She said as she put the water over the fire to boil.

"Good morning all!" Sokka greeted as he, Toph and Aang walked into courtyard and sat with the group. "Mmm... something smells good!" he licked his lips. "What's cooking?"

"Banana-nut muffins... if we had the banana-nuts, otherwise it's just muffins." Katara said placing the plate down in front of them.

"Sounds great." Sokka said, immediately grabbing a muffin from the plate.

"It's edible." Toph said grabbing a muffin just at the same speed as Sokka.

"Yum." Aang took the third muffin and took a bite.


	2. The Air Temple Sanctuary

Note: The air nomads secret does not come back later in the story. I jsut wanted to put it in. Enjoy.

Chapter 2 – The Air Temple Sanctuary

After breakfast, they decided to tour the Western Air Temple. As they walked through the long deserted halls, they came to a door just like the ones at the Northern and Southern Air Temples.

"Do you want to open it?" Katara asked Aang. Aang took a deep breath.

"At the Southern Air temple there were statues behind this door. At the Northern Air Temple, it was worse because it had Fire Nation weapons behind it." Zuko shifted in his spot.

"So you don't want to open it."

"No, I do." Aang said simply.

"Then why are you hesitating?" Sokka pointed out.

"Because I'm afraid I know what's behind this door."

"You do?" Toph asked. Aang looked at her.

"Ya, I do."

Well, then either tell us, or open'er up!" Sokka said.

"Okay, but it's an airbender thing. You guys probably won't get it." Aang said with a hint of a smile.

"Doesn't matter... all the airbenders are dead anyway." Sokka proclaimed. The smile was immediately whipped of Aang's face. Toph pounded Sokka's right shoulder. "Oww! What was that for?!?" Aang didn't like it when others said that about his people especially his friends. He gave Sokka a hard glare, but it softened when Katara came over and put her arm around his shoulders. "You know Sokka didn't mean it." She said.

"Ya... sorry Aang." Sokka apologized rubbing his newly bruised shoulder.

"It's okay." Aang accepted the apology and looked back at the door.

"It's alright if you don't want to open it but I am a little curious to what's inside there."

"Okay. Stand back." Aang took a step back and Katara backed away. He blew air out of his hands and into the two holes on either side of the enormous lock on the Air Temple door. The lock clanged, clicked and bumped and made weird whishing noises until the air got to the centre of the lock. It flipped revealing the air nation symbol. The door swung open and the five kids walked inward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The group walked into the sanctuary.

"Wow. It's... it's what is it Aang? Katara asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I told you, you wouldn't get it." Aang giggled.

I'd probably get it if you told us **it** is."

They were standing in front of a long, stone pillar that reached all the way to the top of the sanctuary, which is pretty high. The pillar was yellow and orange and a blue arrow at the top. It sort of looked like Aang.

"Looks a lot like you." Sokka said.

"Do you like it?" Aang asked Katara a little proud of himself to be showing his friends the air nomad's invention.

"Sure, but what's it for?"

Aang laughed.

'His laugh is so cute.' Katara thought.

"It's for airbending." He said.

"What are you supposed to airbend? These holes?"

Aang and Katara looked to where Sokka was pointing at a good sized hole at the base of the pillar. Aang laughed again. "What's so funny? It was a fair question." Sokka stated going back to his inspection.

"This will be fun. I'm gonna let you guys _try_ and figure out what it is without my help; no clues." Aang sat in his spot and watched as the four came together to figure out what the strange object, the air nomads had hidden in the temple, was for.

"It's obviously for airbending." Sokka said.

"I think our little friend already pointed that out." Zuko commented.

"What do you think Toph?" Sokka and the rest of the group leaned forward to hear.

"Well, it's hollow and like Aang said, it's for airbending."

"The air had to get inside somehow, like in the doors and such." Sokka thought rubbing his chin. "Maybe there's another way to blow air through. Katara what do you think? You haven't said anything yet." Sokka turned to his sister.

"Well, the air nomads are smart. They learned to think outside the box, so maybe, the air comes from outside the temple." They looked up and they saw that, indeed, the pillar went through the roof of the temple.

"Very good Katara." Aang said standing up and clapping his hands together. "You got that faster than I thought you would. You'd make a good airbender." Katara blushed.

"I don't get it. What do you mean the air comes from outside the temple? Why can't you just bend the air in here?" Toph asked obviously confused.

"Because, the air in here is stuffy and dry because we've been breathing it in and out. This tube the monks made is designed to use airbending to move clean air throughout the temple. Clean air is easier to bend than dirty air."

"So the holes are for clean air to come through?" Sokka asked. Aang nodded. "And the tubes run all through the temple?" Another nod.

"Oh... well that solves up that little mystery!" Sokka said with a smile. "Good job team Avatar."

Katara sighed, "Would you give that a rest already!"

Zuko leaned in and whispered to Toph, "Do they always act like this." He asked

"Uggh... You have no idea." She said wearily. "Sometimes it's worse."

All five walked out of the sanctuary and Aang closed the doors behind them. "Come on." He yelled over his shoulder as he took off down the hall. "The tours not over yet."

The four groaned as they followed the young airbender through the rest of the temple.


	3. Reassurance of a Dream

Alright Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

This is my favorite chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Reassurance of a Dream

That night the group sat around a campfire Zuko had made in the courtyard. Katara came over with a hot pot of tea. She poured everyone a cup and went to sit in between Aang and Toph on a soft cushion Aang had found in the temple. They all drank their tea and laughed at Sokka's jokes.

"It's been a long day. Why don't we all head in for the night?"

"Katara's right. I'm pooped!" Sokka said yawning.

Zuko got up first. "I'm kinda tired too. Don't forget Aang, first firebending practise tomorrow. Get plenty of rest."

"Goodnight everyone." Sokka Toph and Zuko left the group leaving only Aang and Katara. Aang's smile quickly disappeared as he remembered his last firebending lesson. 'I'm never going to firebend again.' His voice told him.

"But I'll have too." He said. Katara stared at him and he realized he had said that aloud. "Well... goodnight." He put his hand behind his head in embarrassment. Katara was hesitant but then she said goodnight as well.

Aang scolded himself on his way back to his room. "Stupid. Stupid! I could have told her right then and there but I couldn't do it! We were alone; no one was there. But I guess I just don't have the guts." He punched his stomach. This reminded him of his first earthbending lesson with Toph. He had finally got that so he will get this too. A smile slipped trough and Aang fell asleep the moment his head touched his pillow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She heard a scream. Katara woke up just enough to see the dark room around her. Then she heard a muffled cry. She opened her eyes, and then fell back asleep. An hour later a second scream woke her up. This time she was sure she had heard something. She got out of her bed and opened the door. She could hear the cry clearly now, someone was defiantly crying. She followed the noise down the hall. She paused when she came to Aang's door. She opened it a crack. The crying was defiantly coming from in there. She opened the door further. "Aang?" she called quietly.

"Katara come in here." A voice answered but it didn't belong to Aang, it was Sokka's. Katara swung the door open and found Sokka sitting on the side of Aang's bed carefully placing a cold cloth on Aang's forehead. Aang was still asleep, crunched up in a ball half the size of him, the sheets clutched around him.

"What's going on?" she asked still half asleep.

"It's Aang, I heard him from my room. He's having a nightmare and it looks bad."

"Oh no."

"He's screamed a couple times too."

"He woke me up."

"Do you want to sit down?" Sokka asked. He knew the answer. Of course, she wanted to sit down. Katara come up and took Sokka's spot on the bed.

"Sokka you can go back to bed." She said concerned. "I can take care if him."

"No way, I couldn't get to sleep anyway."

Katara placed her hand on Aang's sleeping head. He was stone cold. She pulled to covers up around his shoulders. After a few more moments of soft whimpering, and tossing from the young airbender. His dream ended and he drifted into a deep sleep. The problem was so did Sokka. Katara sat on her best friends bed watching him sleep. She placed her hand on his glad that his dream was over. Thats when she lay down beside him, closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Wake Up!

Next Chapter is up!

I don't own Avatar

Chapter 4 – Wake Up!

"Katara... Katara... Wake up!" she felt small hands shake her awake. She opened her blue eyes to meet stormy grey. Suddenly she realized what happened. She sat up quickly almost knocking Aang over in the process.

"Oh no!" she cried "I am so sorry Aang. I didn't mean to. It was just the dream, and Sokka... and you and I was so tired... and" she trailed off.

"Katara relax." Aang said holding up his hands. "It's no big deal." then he paused "What dream?" At that moment Sokka let out a deep snore. The two teens turned to the sleeping warrior, who was curled up in a chair sucking his thumb. They couldn't help but burst out laughing. Then Katara realized why both of them were there on the first place. She leaned over and gave Aang a hug, he was not expecting this. Katara pulled back and started laughing when she saw the expression on the 12- year olds face. When he saw she was laughing he started laughing too. She turned to her big brother who had started to wake up with all the laughter.

"Wake up Sokka, we've been caught."

Sokka sat up rubbing his eyes. "Caught for doing what?" he asked then started laughing when he saw Aang sitting on the bend trying to control his laughter. "Oh, this is _your_ room. Sorry I must of gotten lost." He covered but Aang stilled asked for the real reason the siblings were in his room. Katara told him the story of earlier that night. Aang listened to every word and Sokka budded in now and then to add some thoughts to the story. When she had finished, Aang sat there looking at his hands.

"I'm sorry if I scared you guys, but I don't remember any dream I had last night."

Suddenly a voice through the door interrupted them. "Aang, I can hear you talking are you awake?" Toph asked through the door.

"Yep, come on in." He said back.

Toph opened the door. "Hey, have you seen... Sokka? Katara? There you guys are!" she said realizing the presence of two other people in the room "We've been looking for you. You weren't in your beds so I sent Zuko to look for you."

"Toph, I couldn't find them. Is Aang awake?"

"They're in here Zuko!" Toph called down the hall.

"His room? Why are they in there?" Zuko asked coming to the doorway. With a sigh, Katara retold the adventures from last night.

"Sounds like you guys had a rough night." Toph said shaking her head. Zuko was still shocked but recovered and turned to Aang.

"You're lucky to have all these people looking out for you."

Aang looked around at all the faces on him. Then he turned to Katara still sitting on the bed beside him. He smiled and gave her a hug in thanks. One by one Sokka and Toph also joined the hug. Zuko stood by the door.

"Come here Zuko. You're one of us now. You're part of the family."

Zuko smiled the biggest smile Aang had ever seen him smile and came over to join the hug.

* * *

...and now a short I wrote in English class, staring MOMO!

Short Stories – Momo

The lemur struggled to rise. In the distance he saw the fruit and new the necessity of reaching it. His tired body swayed back and forth as he used mist of his strength to crawl toward the sweet smelling juicy, round object. The fruit lay there on the forest floor awaiting the lemur's arrival. The smell reached his nose. The thought of the sweet liquid juice running down his throat in order to quench his thirst kept the little lemur going. However it was not enough. The lemur dropped to the ground first confused but then realizing that it had been from lack of food and water that had brought the lemur to his doom. The lemur lifted his chin and looked ahead. He could see clearly, the fruit that would assure his survival within arm's reach. Slowly the lemur reached out, but just as he was about the grab the fruit it was snatched away in to sky. As quickly as it had been snatched up it was place back down right into the lemur's paws. Forgetting his weariness, the lemur grabbed the fruit and began devouring it. He heard a young laugh from above.

"There you go Momo." His master laughed. Momo jumped upon the 12- year olds shoulder and finished off his fruit.

* * *


	5. Preparing

**Hey everyone! I'd just like to thank everyone for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them. Sorry I'm so late; School's gonna be the death of me. So here's the chapter.**

Chapter 6 – Preparing

"Breathe deeply. Now exhale." Zuko was teaching Aang firebending after breakfast that morning. "Feel the fire in your soul come up and become flame in your hands." He demonstrated this by creating a small flame in his palm. "We'll start with control before we start on attack moves."

Katara, Toph and Sokka were not that far away and busy with their own things. Toph was leaning against the side of a stone pond throwing rocks in to a small circular dip she made in the ground. Sokka was sharpening his boomerang, like he does quite often and Katara sat on her knees with a bowl of water playfully moving the water back and forth making shapes in the ripples. All three were bored while the Avatar was practising.

Zuko noticed Aang was getting frustrated with this move and proposed a break, loud enough for the others to hear. The four raised their heads breaking all their concentration. Aang bowed to his master while Katara got up and ran to get them a snack. When she came back they all sat in a circle and enjoyed the tarts she had brought.

* * *

That night, near dawn, Aang woke up sweating and tears in his eyes. He whipped them away and tried to remember his dream but as much as he tried, he couldn't remember. There was a knock at his door. He turned toward the noise. Katara poked her head through the door and gently called into the dark room. "Aang, Are you awake?"

He quickly lied down acting like he was asleep. 'She must have heard me again.' He thought. Katara opened the door and slowly stepped toward the bed.

"I know you're awake." She said. Aang hesitantly sat up. He looked at her with a sad smile. She sat down on his bed and gave him a hug. Still in an embrace she asked quietly "Why don't you tell me what's bugging you." He didn't answer. He wanted to but tears chocked his throat. 'I don't even know why I'm crying.' He pulled out of the hug and lay back down on his pillow and closed his eyes. Katara sighed. She lay down beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder in effort to turn him to face her.

"Aang, I can't help you if you won't talk to me." She said. He turned to face her. "Does it have to do that dream you had?"

Suddenly Aang remembered the dream he had a couple nights before. He shot upright "Yes!" Katara sat up surprised by the sudden movement. Aang slumped back against the pillows realizing how tired he was. Katara lay back and he allowed her to put her arm around him forcing him to lean against her. It felt awkward but he didn't pull away. The only thing he could do to get comfortable was to snuggle against her.

"Tell me your dream." She pleaded.

He looked up at her. He couldn't possibly resist her eyes. "Please."

"Well," he started, "Its kind of a long story." She smiled at him and hugged his shoulders. He took a deep breath. "It all started when we split up and I went to the Eastern Air Temple to master the Avatar State. I was told by a guru there that in order to master the Avatar State, I had to open all seven chakras, pools of energy in my body. Once I had opened all of them I could go into the Avatar State at will and be able to control it too. I was doing great until the last chakra. I couldn't unlock it and I left. A couple nights ago I had a dream that I needed the Avatar State and I couldn't get it; I failed the world. I lost." He sighed.

Katara knew she had to say something to cheer him up or at least tell him that would never happen but as she turned to face him, he had closed his eyes and had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She shifted and he stirred; she relaxed and he settled. Then she heard footsteps outside the door.

"Sokka, Sokka!" she called. She knew Sokka would be the only one up at that time in the morning.

"Aang, are you awake?" Katara saw the door open a little.

"No, it's me. Aang's asleep."

"Katara, what are you doing in Aang's room." Sokka opened the door the rest of the way and walked in until he saw the sleeping airbender resting against Katara. He quieted his steps and crept toward the bed.

"Can you give me some help? We need to get Aang in bed." She asked in a whisper.

"Looks to me that you want to be there." Her older brother hinted as a smile escaped across his face.

"Sokka cut your expressions and help me before he wakes up."

"And what would be wrong with that?" Sokka asked still in his in-know-what-your-thinking-so-stop-pretending tone of voice.

Katara sighed. '_She wasn't going to win this battle was __she?__'_"Please Sokka; I'm tired I want to go to bed."

Sokka spread his hands out. "Here's a bed."

"Not funny Sokka!" By this point they weren't talking in a whisper anymore; Aang stirred in Katara's arms. She and Sokka turned their attention to the airbender. When he settled again, Katara started yelling at her brother again in a whisper.

"Sokka get over here and help me get him in bed."

Sokka sighed and helped his sister from under the airbender and slowly, so not wake him, placed him in a new position so he was now lying down.

"I'm so tired; I'm going to bed." Katara said and got off the bed, walked down the hall and entered her room laid down in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

When his sister left, Sokka knelt beside the bed and pulled the covers around the airbender's shoulders. Then he left the Avatar to sleep in peace. He walked down the hall in the opposite direction Katara had and sat outside. He had a perfect view of the setting moon.

* * *

**I don't really know why I called it Preparing but if anyone can come up with a better title please tell me.**


	6. Questions

Hey, I'm back! New chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat... DO NOT own Avatar : the last airbender.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Questions

When his sister left, Sokka knelt beside the bed and pulled the covers around the airbender's shoulders. Then he left the Avatar to sleep in peace. He walked down the hall in the opposite direction Katara had and sat outside. He had a perfect view of the setting moon.

Katara woke up around noon that day and she felt so refreshed. She got dressed and followed the smell of lunch. She wondered who was cooking while she was asleep. She walked into the courtyard to greet Toph and Sokka. Aang was probably somewhere firebending with Zuko. She sat down; no one spoke. Sokka handed her a cup of tea. Then out of the blue Toph started laughing.

"Sorry Sokka." She giggled, "It's just so hard to keep a straight face." She broke into another laughing fit. Katara turned to her brother. He put his hand to his forehead in a smacking manner. She arched her eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked taking a sip of tea.

Another laughing fit came from Toph. "Like you don't know." She managed. Katara became very confused at this point.

"What's going on?"

"You... (giggle) ...and Aang?" another laughing fit followed. Katara's face immediately heated, and then anger took over her expressions. She turned to Sokka. She was about to question him when Toph interrupted her. "Don't be mad Katara. I knew you and Aang liked each other before I even joined your little group."

Katara, being it her nature immediately turned down the thought. "I DO NOT like him." She said standing up.

Another giggling fit came from Toph and this time Sokka joined in as well. "I can so tell your lying." Toph said.

"Stupid earthbending powers." Katara muttered to herself. She crossed her arms and sat down. As soon as the laughing ended, Toph cleared her throat.

"So," she said leaning towards Katara.

"So what?" Katara questioned her inquiry.

"Sokka told me about last night."

"I can tell." She said taking another sip of tea.

"Anyway I was just wondering..."

"About what?"

"...what exactly _did_ happen last night?"

"Nothing. I woke up and heard Aang talking in his sleep." She spoke to Sokka. "It's about the Avatar State. He's worried that if he needs to use it he won't be able to because of his locked chakra. He's paranoid and that's giving him nightmares. Does that answer all your questions?" She turned to Toph.

"Not quite." Katara took a sip of her tea. "Do you _like_ him?"

Katara spit out the tea. "Wh-wh-What?" she stammered. At that moment Aang and Zuko walked in and noticed the spilt tea and Katara's face all red. The three of them all looked at Aang.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked looking at all the faces. Katara got up and moved a cloth of the tea handle and whipped up the spilt tea. Aang and Zuko awkwardly sat at the table. Katara finished with the rag and sat at the table; face all red, beside Aang. Sokka looked between his sister and the Avatar.

"Aang, I'm glad you're here. We need to talk about something."

"No, we don't." Katara said sternly. "Let's just have a non-confusing lunch, okay?" It was more of a statement than a question. She got lunch and passed it around. The two siblings didn't speak throughout the entire lunch time.

_'Good thing I have waterbending lessons next.' _Aang thought. _'I can ask Katara what's going on.'_ He looked at her. She had hardly eaten anything of the small portion of food on her plate and was toying around with some sort of rice.

Aang was relieved when lunch was over. It had been the longest lunch he had ever had to sit through. Once everything had been cleared, Katara led him to the fountain to begin practise.

"What was lunch all about?" Aang asked as soon as he got the chance.

Katara sighed, passing him the water she had been bending. "Aang, I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just focus on waterbending."

A disappointed frown crossed over the bender's face as he passed the water back to her. Now she felt guilty. "Tell you what, Aang." She said with a smile hoping to cheer him up. "I'll tell you tonight right here."

A smile spread across his face and she felt better. "Let's move on shall we?" They practised until late in the afternoon.

* * *

Please Review I love reading them. I'm going to try and post more this March Break (or Spring Break, whatever you call it) Happy Holidays. 


	7. The Answers

**Some of you had a little confusion about Toph accusing Katara about liking Aang, so let me try and clear it up.**

Toph was making fun of Katara liking a boy (Aang) so, it being a girl's nature, immediately turned down the thought , but when you straight out ask someone (a girl) if they like someone that you know they like they turn all red and start stammering and fidgeting and stuff. I hope that helped a little. Sorry for the confusion.

Well, that was fun ;) Let the story go on!

Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA.

Chapter 7 – The Answers

That evening Aang walked into the courtyard. He was so excited! 'I'm going to tell her, tonight' he thought to himself. He was surprised when he came in view and saw not only Katara but also Sokka, Toph and Zuko all there. Everyone looked up as Aang walked in. They all looked very unhappy and it seems Katara had been crying.

"What's going on?" Aang asked.

Katara was the first to answer. "Nothing Aang, nothing is going on. We've all had a rough day. Let's all just go to bed." She grabbed Aang by the shoulders turned him around and lead the bewildered airbender back the way he came. He didn't start struggling until they were out of earshot. He released himself from her grasp.

"Katara, I'm not stupid! Now would you quit lying to me? What's going on?" he repeated the question. Katara sank to the ground and pulled out a scroll from her cloak.

"This letter came from Kyoshi Island. It was sent to us by messenger hawk." She held up the scroll to him and he carefully unrolled it. He started reading.

Friends,

While out on a berry expedition, the Kyoshi Warriors were apprehended by Fire Nation soldiers. Before we could do anything they were taken to a war ship and are now prisoners of the Princess, Azula. We are sorry to inform you that we have not the slightest idea if they are even still alive.

Kyoshi Island

Aang put the scroll down and saw that Katara was trying to hold back tears.

"Ba Sing Se." He said quietly. She nodded. "That's how they got in." He sank down beside her, his back against the wall. "Katara," She turned to him. "were you going to keep this from me?"

She wiped the tears. "I was trying to." She smiled.

"Why?"

"Because you already have so much to worry about and I didn't want to put on any more pressure... I'm sorry Aang."

Aang leaned over and gave her a half hug. They stayed like that for a while until Zuko walked up to them. They broke apart and turned to him.

"Where are Sokka and Toph?" Katara asked him.

"Sokka walked away just after you two left and Toph followed him." He said plainly. She looked at Aang who had a similar look on his face and she knew he was thinking the exact same thing she was. "Listen," her attention turned back to Zuko. "I... I'm sorry about your friends on Kyoshi."

"It's okay. I guess this is war. I just wish it was over." She leaned against Aang's shoulder.

* * *

"Sokka?" Toph said as she approached the warrior. He threw a rock into the nearby pond. They were in the garden of the temple. It was overgrown and full of weeds but Aang had explained what it had actually looked like 100 years ago. "Look, I'm sorry about Suki and the warriors. I know they were your friends. I wish there was some way for me to help. So, let's go back." Toph gestured that they should head back but Sokka didn't follow; he didn't even turn. He threw another small stone into the pond just as far as before.

Toph sighed. She sat down beside Sokka at the edge of the pond. "Tell me about her." She said as sweetly as she could. Sokka picked up another rock. Toph was about to get up when Sokka said.

"Well, she was sweet, funny, kind, powerful, beautiful, mannerly, and strong, she was the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and she was very protective of her friends and she even taught me some of their moves."

'_So that's where you get them from.' _Toph thought it wasn't that nice to say it out loud so she kept it to herself. Sokka finished labelling all the adjectives that described this girl; Toph had counted nearly twenty; he said quietly "I've already lost so much in this war, Mom, Yue, now Suki. If I lose anyone else it will be too soon." He paused and they just sat in a comfortable silence until he spoke up again. "I want to go home."

"What?" Toph said in surprise.

"As soon as Aang masters waterbending, Katara and I are leaving."

Toph shook her head. No amount of convincing was going to make him change his mind. So she got up stretched and said over her shoulder as she was preparing to leave "Have fun telling Aang that." She left

Sokka hung his head.

* * *

This chapter took me a long time to write. It was driving me crazy! I didn't know how to lay it out and I had a really hard time deciding to kill Suki or not. Don't worry I didn't kill her. She comes back in my sequel. 


	8. Master pt 1

So sorry about the wait to all who love this story! long chapter ahead!

Do not own A:tla. If i did i wouldn't be writing fan fictions.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Master pt 1

"Good-job Aang," Katara smiled at her student, "You're getting better every day."

It was two days after the news on Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors. Everyone was slowly recovering and practises had begun again. At this moment Aang and Katara were practising waterbending in the pond by the make-shift training ground at the Western Air Temple.

"Thanks Katara." Aang said as he mastered the move she had taught him that day. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as a sign they should move on to the next move.

"I'll bet you can master two moves today. Let's move on."

"The sooner the better, right?" Aang smiled and shrugged. Katara cringed ever slightly at his words as if they cut through her but then she remembered that he still didn't know. He didn't know the price that would come with mastering waterbending.

"Alright," she said trying to contain her tone of voice. "We're going to focus on this move today and then we'll be done," she moved into an advanced stance, "it deals with full arm action." she swung her arms in circles above her head. Aang watched as she made a bubble in the pond then freeze it. "There now you try."

Aang took the same stance and tried to imitate the movements. He swung his arms in circles over his head. Katara watched his stance closely. He shifted his feet when creating the bubble in the pond and the bubble popped splashing them both with water. Katara laughed.

"Next time, Aang, don't move your feet. Keep your stance solid."

He nodded and got into the stance once again. He swung his arms in circles over his head, kept his feet steady, and moved to create a bubble in the pond. Katara watched him closely. She prayed to the spirits he would make it to the end. Aang froze the ball in the pond; he had done it perfectly too. Katara sighed; she couldn't keep him from facing his destiny just so she could stay at his side.

"Congratulations Aang," she said softly but full of praise, "you've mastered waterbending."

Aang had barley gotten out of his last stance and already he had mastered waterbending. Wait, did she say master? _'Am I really a master? Did I really do it?"_

"Really," He managed to get out. She nodded and came and gave him a hug. She held him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered, "I knew you could do it." She pulled out of the hug and looked him in the eyes. She whipped the tears from her own.

"How's it going out here?" a voice interrupted them. Aang turned and Katara saw over his shoulder that it had been Toph that had asked the question.

Aang smiled at her. "I did it, Toph!" he said, "I mastered waterbending."

"Good job, Twinkletoes!" Toph said to him, trying to sound proud for his sake.

"Where's Sokka? I gotta go tell him!" He sprang up and ran down the path to find him.

Toph turned her attention to Katara. "You know what this means." She said quietly.

Katara looked at the blind girl, "I'm going home." She said through tears that stained her cheeks.

Toph took a deep breath, "Well you know, you could just..."

"He'll be so upset, but he can't come, Toph. He needs to stay here; master earth and fire. Oh, why does Sokka have to drag me home, and we'll be flying right over the Fire Nation, and..." Toph cut in.

"If he even let's you take Appa; there's still a chance... you might stay."

Katara shook her head, "It's no use. When Sokka makes up his mind he always has a backup plan." Katara groaned. "Ugh. Why is this so difficult! It's only for a couple of days! It's so frustrating, Toph! Why can't I do this! Why can't I let him go?" Katara was near tears now.

"Because you..." Toph didn't finish her sentence because Aang had just run in followed closely by Sokka.

"Aang, wait up." He called but Aang didn't stop until he was standing in front of Katara.

"You're leaving?" he cried. His expression broke her heart and tore it from her.

"J-just for a little bit; to go back home," she sounded more sure than she wanted to be, "you've mastered waterbending Aang. You..."

"No! Just... no; I still need you; you and Sokka! Why! Why are you leaving?" he pleaded.

"I-I... it's just...well," she struggled to keep focus but staring into his eyes, she was at a loss of words.

"It's nothing Aang. _We_ just need to go home. Okay?" Sokka said.

Aang's shoulders started shaking. He sniffled. Katara, feeling this was all her fault, came and gave him a hug. He accepted and leaned into the hug. He wasn't going to cry; no, not for something like this but it still hurt; saying good-bye sometimes does. But this wasn't good-bye, he reminded himself.

Aang pulled out of the hug. He whipped the tears forming in his eyes. He separated from Katara to look at her and her brother, "If you guys need to, you can take Appa. I know it will go way faster if you fly." This time Aang was hugged by Katara and Sokka.

"Thank-you, Aang." Katara said into his ear.

* * *

Awwww... it was so cute! can anyone guess what Toph was going to say! Think 'The Guru'!

See ya'll soon

Love Kataang412


	9. Master pt 2

The next two chapters are the longest. I had to split them in half! Sorry it took so long.

please cheak out my profile!!

Chapter 9 – Master pt 2

"Good-bye!" called Toph as she and Zuko stood on the small platform of the Western Air Temple. Sokka and Katara had just taken off for their ten day return to the Southern Water Tribe, only for Sokka's benefit. Katara, no matter how much she wanted to go, was still reluctant to leave the Air Temple until Toph had reassured her that everything would be right where she left it when she got back. Aang had made himself absent until the moment Appa off. Katara, from on top the bison; saw him standing in the doorway. She smiled and waved and he smiled back, and quietly said good-bye. She barely heard him but she did and she knew he'd be okay.

Once Appa was a speck in the southern sky, Aang turned to walk back to the tower where he had hidden for the past 12 hours. Then he heard Toph calling him.

"Come on, Twinkletoes!" yelled his blind friend "Let's make you a master earthbender before Sweetness gets back!"

Aang walked towards his teacher, "I don't know Toph, I'm not really in the..." he was cut off by Toph slamming her foot into the ground and sending a rock slide in his direction causing him to land on his bottom. After recovering from the shock of being pushed to the ground Aang looked up to find his earthbending teacher standing before him.

"What was that, Twinkletoes? Where you going to say you don't _feel _like it? Let me tell you, _**I am your earthbending teacher! You will practise when I want you to.**_ Now shall we get started?"

Aang's eyes widened. He had better do what she wanted him too. "Y-yes Sifu Toph, whatever you say."

Toph smiled, "That's the way! Now get up you got earthbending to do."

Aang sighed. He got up and followed Toph to the garden which substituted for a make-shift training ground. Zuko was already there setting up a fire pit and boiling a pot of water on top of it. Toph lead the way to the rocky part of the garden (she had moved the rocks there herself). Aang fell in step behind her and soon they had reached the spot Toph had picked out she had Aang do the earthbending basics. Thinking this was a warm up exercise Aang did the basics perfectly but did so without smiling or giving a single hint that he was enjoying himself. Toph, aware of his depression state came up with a plan to cheer him up but she would need some help. Besides he had to be happy when Katara and Sokka got back. She looked over to where Zuko was sitting sipping a cup of tea he was watching the practise and at this moment caught Toph's eye. He was thinking the exact same thing.

Bu this time Aang had finished all the basic forms twice and was waiting for his teacher to give him the next set of instructions but Toph had not been paying attention to him at all. He cleared his throat, "Uhh... Toph?"

"Just a second Twinkletoes," she held up her hand.

"But Toph, I'm..."

"I said just a second," she finished whatever she was whispering about with Zuko and turned to face him once more. "So what were you saying?"

"Uhh... just that I was done and to ask you what I should do next." He said wryly.

"Just do the basics again."

"But I already..."

"HEY! Who's the earthbending master here?" Aang sighed and pointed in her direction. "Good, now do what I say." She felt bad for being so mean to him but this was all part of her plan. She watched him do the moves again. He looked so miserable! She hated it! She could stand it anymore.

"That's it Twinkletoes!" she yelled. He flinched and stopped on mid-stance. She pointed to the ground, "Sit" she commanded. He sat with no hesitation. She stormed away.

"Wait!" he called out after her, "what do I do now?"

"Concentrate!" She called over her shoulder.

"What am I concentrating on?" he called but she didn't answer. He sighed this is why he didn't want to practise. He knew he would do something wrong and make her mad. Now he wished more than ever that Katara was here. She'd know what to do. He lay down in the grass trying to figure out his mistake.

Toph marched up the hill fuming on the inside. She shadowed Zuko and he handed her a cup of tea. She plopped down beside him and drank her tea. She watched Aang lie down in the grass. When Toph had finished her tea she set down the cup and stood up.

"Now?" he asked. Toph looked down at him smiling.

"You're learning." She stated. They got up and followed the path to where Aang had closed his eyes and was relaxing in the shade.

"Twinkletoes," Toph sang. Aang immediately opened his eyes and stood up as fast as he could. Zuko laughed quietly. "Relax twinkletoes, I'm not mad. In fact you're doing well in your earthbending."

Feeling it safe to speak, Aang folded his arms and solemnly said "Then what was all the yelling about and...and" he gestured at the ground and the fire where the tea cup sat. Toph covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Aang noticed this, "What's so funny?" he asked.

Toph gained control of herself again and shook her head, "Nothing Aang."

Aang stepped back shocked, "What did you call me?"

"Twinkletoes,"

"But I thought you called me..."

"You still have bending to do, now let's get on with it!"

Aang sighed defeated. He got into an earthbending stance and waited for Toph to give instructions. Toph shook her head. "I said it was time to bend, not earthbend! Zuko will be joining us for the rest of practise."

"Okay," Aang said totally confused, he got into a firebending stance. Toph and Zuko stood there. Toph shook her head once more.

"No firebending either, Twinkletoes."

Aang was angry now, "Then what am I supposed to bend?" he yelled.

Toph remained completely calm, "Well, you've mastered two elements. You against me and Zuko, a fair duel."

Aang raised his eyebrow _'Duel?'_ Wait. Toph and Zuko where going to duel him? Of course! For the first time since Katara had told him she was going to go home for a couple of days, Aang smirked.

Toph felt Aang smile; it was the best feeling she had felt all day. She got into her earthbending stance. Zuko followed with a firebending stance, Aang got into a waterbending stance.

"There we go!" Toph said, "Now we're getting somewhere. The rules are simple: have fun and the first one to get tired has to do dishes until Katara gets back. Alright...GO!"


	10. The Thunderstorm

Chapter 10 – The Thunderstorm

Toph and Zuko took a running start toward the Avatar. Aang smirked at their poor start of a battle and jumped out of the way at the last second sending them both flying into the pool. Toph was the first one up sending a boulder flying at him. Aang crushed the boulder with another and shot an air blast at Toph sending her back into the shallow water. Zuko had already gone into a firebending stance and shot three fire balls at Aang. Aang used the splashed water surrounding his feet to create a water shield to extinguish the fireballs. He concentrated on the water below Zuko's feet and froze him to the bottom of the pool. While he was doing this, Toph had snuck out of the pool and was know sending a small earth current towards Aang. Direct hit! The Avatar for the second time that day fell to the ground. Zuko melted the ice and had now gone to join Toph surrounding Aang. Aang bounced up just in time to see a fire ball and a small boulder come flying at his head. He had to think fast. He grabbed a water whip as fast as he could. He ducked the boulder and extinguished the fire ball then used the water from the pool to create a big wave that swallowed his two opponents.

Toph sunk to the ground and spit out a portion of water that had come from her opponents attack. Aang smiled at his work. He crossed his arms looking at his defeated opponents but Toph was far from finished with him. She dug her hands into the ground and pushed with all her might. The ground beneath Aang started shaking. Suddenly a pillar shot out from underneath him. Aang leapt into the air. Toph smirked _'That's for getting me all wet!' _she thought. Aang landed behind Toph and Zuko who were getting up after being drenched with a wave. He quickly gathered up a ball on ice then shot it at Toph shaping it into ice daggers as they went.

Toph heard the whizzing of projectiles as they left Aang's hand headed directly for her. She put up an earth barrier. Meanwhile Zuko had used some fancy foot work and was now behind Aang. Finished with Toph, Aang spun around to find a flame ball clip his right shoulder; it barely stung at all. Then it hit him, they were going easy on him! He smirked '_Then I guess they won't see this coming.' _Aang shot a powerful air ball at Zuko and leapt over him. _I have to get to the pool._ Toph felt him running and tried to stop him by putting a rock barrier in the way. Aang used an air current to guide himself over the barrier and land within inches of the pool. Aang quickly got into octopus form while Toph and Zuko gathered themselves ready and waiting for an attack. He used one tentacle to grab Toph's wrist and pull her to the ground freezing it, he used two more to freeze her feet. '_One down; one to go.'_ He stood before Zuko. The firebender created a flame whip and sent one toward Aang. Aang caught it with his tentacle and pushed the firebender down to the ground. Disobeying Toph's rule he used a quick earthbending move to ensure Zuko would stay there.

Zuko looked up from where he was pinned to ground to where Toph was frozen a few feet away from him to where Aang was standing over him, trying to catch his breath.

"I think we've been beaten at our own game," he said to Toph.

"I think you're right, hothead." Toph said uncomfortably, "Congratulations twinkletoes, you won now unfreeze me before I get in a worse mood than I am already in!"

"Okay Toph," Aang breathed. He released her from her place on the ground and she got up slowly. Aang stared at her as she stretched her back.

"What?" she asked him.

Aang shook his head, "Nothing, I just thought... never mind"

"You thought I would praise you and say good job and nice going."

"Well... yes actually."

"Well, there I already said it." Toph turned and smiled at him which made him feel happier. "I have one more thing to say to you."

Aang closed his eyes and held his breath.

"You mastered earthbending Twinkletoes."

_What. _Aang opened his eyes and released his breath in a shocked state.

"I said, you mastered earthbending Twinkletoes. You chose each move with earthbending even though you weren't earthbending at the time. It shows you actually learned something I taught you." She laughed then got really serious again. "You're strong, Aang. You have a big job ahead of you and I think you're ready for it."

A lump rose in Aang throat, "Thank you, Sifu Toph," he choked. They started up the hill together when suddenly they were interrupted by a call.

"Hey! I think you're forgetting something!"

Aang and Toph turned around to see Zuko still stuck where Aang had left him trapped in the ground. The two master earthbenders burst out laughing.

* * *

_A week or 7 days later_

Dark storm clouds were taking the sky as Aang, Toph and Zuko trudged up the hill from they're intense work-out; they were all tired and worn and hungry. When they reached the courtyard of the Western Air Temple, Zuko lit a small fire in the pit and Toph placed a kettle filled with water over top of it.

"It's going to take a while to boil," she stated, "Why don't you go rest, Aang, and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Are you sure you don't want me help?" Aang questioned.

"What's there to help with? Go and I'll call you when it's ready." Toph waved him off staring him down with blind eyes. Aang hurried away from the dinner site but as soon as he was far enough away he slowed down to a slow pace. As soon as he left Toph turned to Zuko; she nodded, symbolizing that he was out of earshot.

Aang walked a little ways into the temple staring at the ground the whole way, seemingly lost in a deep thought. Unaware of where he was headed he ventured into a narrow hallway that stopped at a dead end. Reaching the dead end Aang stopped and looked up seeing a door. He opened the door with little caution. '_This place feels awfully familiar,' _he thought. He closed the door behind him and stepped into the room he looked around at the dust covered furniture only to find he had wandered into old sleeping corridors of the female airbenders that had lived there before him.

He sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall. He hugged his knees close and thought about Katara. It was times like these when he missed her more than ever. He thought about her warm smile and the way her eyes lit up when she did so. He was mad at himself for letting her leave and threw his head back. His head came in hard contact to the wall and he felt a sharp pain go through it, he immediately put his hand to his head. As the pain cleared he felt something move beside him. He jumped pushing whatever it was to the side of the bed. He peaked out from his hiding place only to find a tangled up lemur struggling to fight the sheet. Aang laughed at his pet and went to help Momo untangle itself.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning lit up the darkened sky. Momo bolted up out of blanket and raced down the hall, thunder followed quickly after. Memories of the last storm he had been in came flooding back to Aang. He suddenly felt very cold. He wrapped the blanket Momo had been tangled in around him but it offered no comfort to the hollering winds and fierce crackles of thunder. Aang raced down the hall after Momo but could not find the lemur anywhere.

"Aang, where are you?" he barely heard Toph shout through all the thunder and his own heart beating wildly. Another lightning strike lit up the halls and Aang ran faster. Turning a sudden corner he nearly collided with Zuko, who grabbed him by the shoulder to keep from losing his balance.

"Let me go!" Aang screamed a little louder than he would have liked. Zuko let go and he ran down the hall to his own safe a comfortable room. He swung the door open and collapsed on his bed. This would be the part where Katara would come, but no one came. Aang pulled the sheet over his head and let out a muffled cry into it.

"Aang?" a soft voice came from the doorway, "the tea is ready." For a second Aang could of swore he heard Katara. Curious he lifted his head only to see Toph standing in the doorway. Disappointed he put his head back on his temporary pillow and sighed. Toph took that as a 'i-don't-want-any-right-now sigh and left the door open to his bedroom.

Far away on the other side of the world, Katara woke with a start. It took her a few seconds to realize she was sleeping in a sleeping bag beside he brother in the South Pole. She had this strange feeling something was wrong; something was wrong with Aang.


	11. Heading Back

I'm sorry everyone, so so sorry! I got through half the chapter and then I stopped. (Let's blame writters block) Anyway heres chapter 11 and I'm almost done this story! I have a new one-shot in mind so I'm planning that one as i go along.

anyway i don't own Avatar, but i do own DVDS! hurray for me!

Chapter 11—

Katara looked around the little Southern Water Tribe room where she and her brother where sleeping that cold night. She lifted the heavy cover off her and crawled over to where her brother was snoring loudly.

"Sokka," she nudged, "Sokka wake-up."

"mmm...what?" Sokka yawned.

"Something's wrong."

"What?"

"I don't know; I can feel it."

"Okay," he rolled over and started snoring into his pillow, missing everything she had said.

"Sokka!" Katara took his shoulders and shook him, "This is serious! We need to go back!"

"But... Katara," Sokka whined, "I'm sleeping now."

"Get up!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to get all pushy." Sokka looked out the window only to see the sun had yet to rise. "Come on, Katara it's not even dawn yet."

"I know but if we don't get to the Western Air Temple soon..." Katara said busy getting on her parka.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, the Western Air Temple? Katara we're not going back." Sokka held up his hands.

"What?" Katara turned to face him her expression of utter disbelief, "What do you mean we're not going back?" she raised her voice now. "I promised Aang I'd come back! I'm not going to leave him there!" She was screaming now.

"Katara, he's done nothing but hurt us; get us into danger! Dad told me to protect you."

Katara was crying now. She ran out of the room Sokka following close behind, struggling to get his parka on and calling her name. She didn't hear him she ran straight to the only thing closer to Aang than herself, Appa.

She could see the bison in the distance, sleeping soundly in the newly built stable. She felt a tug on her coat and she was pulled backwards.

"Katara, listen to me. It's for your own good."

"NO!" she struggled against her brother's grip. She felt betrayed. Her own brother, the person she trusted the most, betrayed her. Sokka released her from his grip she immediately sprinted over to Appa 

and found comfort in his soft fur. He had the same scent as Aang. Maybe it was because they were both from the air temples or because they spent so much time together.

"Come on Appa, let's go back to him," she whispered in the bison's fur. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Go away," she tightened her grip on Appa.

"Come on, Katara, be reasonable."

Before he could react she had water whipped him to the ground. He looked up and saw her standing over him, she was not happy.

"You lied to me! You lied to them! You said we would go back!" she took a waterbending stance and was ready to attack.

"Katara, wait!" he shielded himself ready for the attack. When it didn't come he peaked through his fingers and saw his sister that indignant look still plastered on her face.

"I'm waiting," she said mono-tone.

Sokka dropped his hands to the snow under him. "Uh, well I'm not sure how to start," her brow furrowed, "but I'll try my best" he replied quickly, "So, uh, let's get right down to the point," he hesitated and got up and brushed himself off, her eyes never leaving him. "I... um... I don't really have an explanation," he said defeated.

"Well, I that case," she turned and grabbed hold of some of Appa's warm fur.

"Katara, wait," Sokka reached and grabbed her wrist, "I'm scared, okay? I don't know what to do. I've lost so much; mom, Yue, now Suki, I feel... I feel like I'm losing you too."

The scowl left her face and was replaced by a calmer expression. Katara wiped a stray tear from her eye, "Sokka, how could you ever think your losing me?"

"It's just, you seem to spend more and more time with Aang, and you don't really spend time with me. I mean the only time we actually talk is if we're planning for the invasion or... fighting."

"We _do_ do that, don't we?"

"Yes, and I want that to change. I mean think of all the fun we used to have when we were kids!"

Katara laughed, "Ya, we did have some pretty fun times."

"And, well, no offence, but after we found Aang, it was all like, Aang this, and Aang that and we have to protect AANG!"

Katara gave her brother a hug, "I'm sorry, Sokka."

"I know, it's okay."

"I didn't mean to stop spending time with you, but I just feel Aang needs me too."

"Ya, I know."

"He needs you too; all of us need you." She pulled out of his embrace, "but, I still need to go back. I... I had this dream... a-about Aang."

Sokka gave her a puzzled look. Then he smirked, "Oh, okay, I know what you're talking about."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Katara, We'd better get you to the Western Air Temple."

"Wait, tell me. Come on tell me."

Sokka laughed and retrieved his stuff from the tent and threw it on Appa, all the while Katara was pestering him to tell her what he thought. "Katara, just get your stuff on Appa while I tell Gran Gran we're leaving."

She nodded and grabbed her bag.

Once they were on Appa, with prayers of safe travel from Gran Gran and the rest of the tribe, Katara turned to her brother who was seated on Appa's head, "Come on Sokka, tell me."

Sokka laughed, "You'll just have to find out on your own."

Sighing, Katara sat back on the soft cushion of the saddle and watched the Southern Tribe disappeared under the horizon.

* * *

**Indignant :**(expressing strong displeasure at something considered unjust)

Wow Sokka has surely lost it! but I am soo happy Suki came back in The Boiling Rock

Happy Reviewing!


	12. The Story

Last couple of chapters for my wounderful reviewers. I luv you guys! i really do. thank-you sooo much for the reviews!! ;D

Anyway, here is chapter 12 -- The Story. one of my fav chapters!! I think it just turned out so good!  
Disclaimer:I own nothing! (darn) :P

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Story

Aang tossed in his sleep. He rolled onto his side and slowly started to wake. He opened his eyes and blinked in the bright morning sun. "I wish you were here, Katara," he mumbled quietly. It had become custom to count the days she had been away every morning, so again he counted the days, _'1…2…3…7…8...9'_ Nine days have gone since she had left. "Nine days, which means only one more." He decided to get up for the day. He pulled his shirt over his head, grabbed his staff and left the room.

Aang entered the courtyard where Toph and Zuko were talking about something to do with food. As soon as he neared they stopped talking. Aang sighed and sat down on a slap of rock. Momo came bounding up to him and placed himself on Aang's lap. Aang pet him behind the ears. He was so concentrated on Momo that he did not see Toph and Zuko coming towards him.

"Hey, Aang, How was your sleep?"

Aang jumped, startled and looked up to see Toph standing before him. Momo scurried out of his lap and flew away to who-knows-where.

"Fine," he said standing and brushing his clothes of any dirt that may have caught on. He walked toward the pot of rice they always kept over by the fire pit. He scooped up a bowl and started eating it.

"Well," Toph continued, "if you want to do se practicing today, I'll gladly kick your but! " That earned a laugh from Aang.

"Okay," he said.

Just then Zuko looked up into the sky, "Hey look," he pointed to a large dark shape approaching the Temple from the South. Aang and Toph turned to the direction he was pointing. Aang's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"Appa!" Aang yelled and took off down the hall.

"No way," Toph ran after him followed closely by Zuko.

From her spot on Appa, Katara could see the whole Western Air Temple from the sky.

"Wow," she breathed. The temple was bathed in the morning sunlight. It must have looked so beautiful when all the monks had lived there. Suddenly she heard a commotion below her.

"Appa!" she heard someone scream and recognized it immediately as Aang. She looked down trying to find her friend and there he was. He ran out of the temple door and started waving his arms. She laughed and Appa immediately went straight to him.

When Appa had landed Aang ran up to him so happy to see his old friend again, but he was even happier to see the waterbender that had hopped off Appa and called his name. It had been so long since she had said his name he almost forgot what it had sounded like; but her voice was music to his ears and they were quickly in each others arms.

"Oh, Aang, I missed you so much," Katara squeezed him tighter and he held on for dear life.

"I missed you too, Katara," he murmured. They broke apart so Aang could look into her eyes. They were shining bright blue, just as he had remembered them. She was smiling so brightly too; he swore it was brighter than the sun itself. He couldn't help but smile too.

"Ya, ya, I get it, go do all your mushy i-haven't-seen-you-for-nine-days catching up and make Sokka do all the work," came a voice from Appa that just happened to be Sokka's. The warrior jumped down from the saddle carrying a sleeping bag. He set it on the ground and turned to face Aang and Katara who had turned bright red.

"Hey, Sokka," Aang said recovering and running over to him to give him a brotherly hug. Sokka did not expect him to do this and had to regain his balance.

"Whoa," he cried.

All the while Katara was standing there watching them. Her own voice echoed in her head _'He needs you too; he needs all of us.'_ I need him, she thought.

Sokka had just wormed his way out of Aang's grip when Toph and Zuko came through the door.

"Sokka! Katara! You're back!" she cried and soon all five of them were in a group hug. Katara couldn't help but think that this is where she belonged; this was her family.

After unpacking Appa, the gang settled in the courtyard for dinner.

"It seemed like ages since I had been home," Katara started on her story back to the Southern Water Tribe. They were sitting in a circle. She was sitting cross-legged beside Aang who was leaning up against Appa, his full attention on the story. "It all started when we came close to the Fire Nation. We flew so high I was sure they couldn't spot us. We flew fast and within hours we had flown over it. We came to rest on a little island where Sokka surprisingly caught his first fish and we accually got something to eat for supper." Sokka grumbled and everyone else laughed. "Appa seemed to like that island and he fell asleep pretty quickly, so we stayed there for the night. The next morning at _dawn_ Sokka made me get up and we continued to go south. I don't know how long it took before I saw it. It was beautiful. Master Pakku… oh, I don't even know how to explain it, It was beautiful. He built new buildings. It wasn't like last time where it had just been some small tents and a fire pit. No, there were buildings and sidewalks and rivers and children laughing and playing," she paused and took a breath, "We flew to the front gate. Already there was a large crowd there. When we landed I saw so many familiar faces and people I had never seen before in my life. Then I saw my gran-gran. I had never seen her more happy before in my life. We hugged and cried and they got us a place to stay. They had a big feast in our honour and I don't how many times I had been asked if the Avatar was here with us," she looked over at Aang who smiled, "so I told them next time I would bring you." This made him smile even wider. "The next day we got a full tour of the city. There were merchants selling beautiful sculptures made of ice and rock pendants and all sorts of things. We met up with Master Pakku later who took me to his new waterbender training school where he and I did a waterbending demonstration for all the little kids learning waterbending there. Then after a few days we left and came right back here."

When she had finished they all got up from the places they were sitting. Katara leaned over and helped Aang up. "Wow, sounds like you had some crazy trip," he said.

"Ya, but it was really fun!" Katara said smiling, "So, what happened here while I was gone?"

"Actually, I have great news Katara!" Aang said excited, "Toph and Zuko and I had a bending battle and it wasn't even hard and it was only because I was depressed 'casue you and Sokka had left so Toph and Zuko used a way of cheering me up. It was really mean at first but then—" he was cut off by Toph.

"I'm sure what Aang is trying to say is that while you were gone, Katara, he mastered earthbending."

Katara looked at Aang who smiled and nodded. Before he could even say 'leche nuts' her lips were on his.

* * *

WHOA!! did anyone expect that?? I know Toph, Zuko and Sokka did.

Read and Review!


	13. A Kiss

Chapter 13! WHOOT only one chapter left!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

Chapter 13 – A Kiss

Aang's eyes widened in surprise he had dreamed endlessly of this moment but never in his life believed it would actually be happening. He closed his eyes and fell into the kiss. When Katara pulled away, far too soon, he opened them again and looked at her. She giggled.

"What was that?" he asked breathlessly.

"A kiss." She said just as softly.

Aang smiled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sokka screamed

"A KISS!" Katara screamed just as loud.

Sokka's anger was boiling up inside him. Sure, he knew it would happen eventually everyone did, but he didn't know it would happen right in front of him!

"Room. Now. _Both _of you." He said sternly. Aang held his hands behind his back as Sokka lead them towards the room he pointed out earlier. He turned to see a very smug looking Toph and a very embarrassed Zuko turn to head toward the training field. He felt Katara walking beside him and turned to her. She smiled at him, reassuring him she had expected this to happen. Sokka grabbed both of their shoulders from behind and literally threw them to the floor in a little room, occupied by a little window seat and a small table. Aang landed on the floor with a _THUD_ and heard the door lock behind him.

Katara hesitantly looked up to see Sokka standing over her and a fallen Aang. She got to her knees and helped Aang to sit up also. The look in his eyes said that he was afraid. She squeezed his hand but the look didn't go away.

"What were you thinking Katara?" Sokka's shout interrupted he gaze and she turned back to her older brother. "I mean I knew you liked him and I knew this would happen but did you have to kiss him right in front of _me_?"

"Wait what do you mean you knew this would happen? How could you know that I liked him?" Katata gasped, _had she just said that_.

"Oh, come on Katara. It's a little obvious," she sighed, "and it's pretty obvious he likes you too."

Katara turned to Aang, whose gaze had now rested away from the commotion the sudden attention caused him to look back to his friends, one his best friend and the other the girl he loves. "_Love,_"he thought and said out loud.

"Love?" echoed Katara.

"Yes, I love you Katara." The door silently clicked behind them but neither of them noticed. Just like that there was one less person in the room.

"Love," confirmed Katara as she slipped her hand out of Aang's and continued to bring it up around his shoulders. She pulled him towards her and hugged him. Aang hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder and hair.

When they pulled back Katara began quietly, "The whole time I was down there I couldn't help but think of you and once I started thinking of you I couldn't get you off my mind. But it was weird…"

"How so?" Aang urged her to carry on.

"I don't know it's like I was worried about you but it was deeper than that, something that had never happened to me before. Then I had this dream,"

"What was it about?"

"This field lined with lilies and flowers and trees, and it was beautiful. I saw you on the other side waving to me. You started running but couldn't reach me. Then you fell. I was so scarred I could reach you. You looked up to me and a saw your eyes, you were so afraid. I needed to help you; I knew something was wrong. I couldn't move; I was frozen to the ground. I was afraid for you. The field disappeared; no, more like died and became a black, burnt, barren land. You were still lying there, and I was still afraid. I saw a shadow pass over me and I heard thunder. It was a terrible nightmare!" she squeezed his hand tighter and closed her eyes. He put his other hand on her back and started rubbing it in circular motions. She took a deep breath, "I ran to you and I heard laughing. Then I saw him, the evil creature he is. He took up the sky and cast shadows on everything. He made the whole earth dark as night. But, there was still a light, around you; around us," she looked over at him tears brimming her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Katara. It's my fault you're having these nightmares. It's my fault you're so scarred."

"It's also your fault I came back."

"What?"

"Sokka was going to stay in the Southern Tribe. He lied, and he took me away, but I came back, because of you."

Aang gave her a puzzled look, "Why would you come back after all the pain I caused you?" he looked away.

"Because I love you," she said quietly.

Aang turned his gaze quickly back at her. "You do?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes and nodded.

Suddenly darkness engulfed the two and they were taken away from the air temple. Aang opened his eyes. He was standing on a mountain of earth, the same one in his dream but instead of being surrounded by water all he could see were clouds. Katara was still clutching his hand. He looked at her. She was scarred.

"Don't be scarred," he said softly reaching up and touching her cheek, "We're in the spirit world."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

A voice boomed through the air, "AANG," was all it said, but Aang recognized it.

"Roku?" he asked.

"Yes, Aang it is me," the spirit molded in front of them. Aang and Katara got to their feet.

"What is it Roku?" Aang asked.

"This young girl, do you love her?" he said gesturing to Katara. Aang looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand.

"Yes," he said almost whispering. Katara smiled.

"The spirits have allowed you to regain the Avatar State."

He turned back to Roku, eyes wide, "Really? How?"

"You have opened your seventh charka…"

"But the Guru said it was blocked. He said the only way was to let her go."

"I know, but there is another way. The feeling of love was clouding you inside making you nervous and uneasy. You were scared that she did not love you back. When she left to go home what were you thinking?"

"I was scared I would never get my chance; scared that when she came back, she would be different."

"You were willing to risk it?"

"I couldn't do anything about it."

"When she came back, how did you feel?"

"When I heard her voice, it was like I was floating on clouds. I had never been happier."

"By, telling young Katara you love her has released your attachment because love itself is not physical but spiritual. Bottling up your troubles and feelings causes earthly attachment as well. You are now able to enter and exit the Avatar State at will."

"Thank you Avatar Roku," Aang bowed.

"But only until you have regained balance and the world is at peace. After that the Avatar State will disappear and when you die will be reborn into the next Avatar. Until we meet again, Aang." Avatar Roku disappeared and Aang and Katara were transported back to the little room in the Western Air Temple.

For the first time Katara spoke, "Did you really mean that, Aang? Everything you told Avatar Roku?"

"Every word," he took both her hands in his, brought them to his lips and kissed them. She hadn't thought of how tall he had gotten, he was nearly eye level with her now.

"Think we should be getting back?" Suddenly a big crash out side captured both of their attentions.

"I think that would be a good idea," Aang said. He took Katara's hand and led her out into the court yard.

"Ahh, Toph! I'm not paying you and you can't make ME!" Sokka yelled dodging another boulder.

"What's going on?" Aang approached Zuko who was standing on the sidelines shaking his head.

"Apparently Toph bet Sokka that Katara loved you because it was pretty obvious you liked her," Aang blushed deep red and now regretted the question, "but we didn't know if Katara felt the same, well Toph knew but Sokka didn't believe her and now he's getting it." Another bolder rocked the walls and floor.

"Ah, Toph! Stop!" Sokka jumped and landed only to fall knee deep in earth.

"There my work here is done," she laughed, "that's payment enough just to feel you squirm," she walked towards the others. "Twinkle-toes, sugar queen, nice to see you all in love and stuff," they blushed head-to-toe. Toph laughed, "Come on hot-head, we have stuff to do. _Someone_ decided to come home a day early because _she_ couldn't stay away from her beloved and now we have to work twice as hard to be ready for tonight!"

Katara looked up from the floor, she had been blushing miserably, "What's happening tonight?" she asked.

Toph turned her blind eyes to her, "It's a surprise. Just meet me here when the moon rises and try and look nice."

She and Zuko walked away, heading towards the training ground. Katara glanced at Aang and he shrugged and he took her hand and led her towards Appa.

Sokka looked up from where he was stuck in the earth, "Hey guys? I think you're forgetting something! Guys?"

* * *

You can not have a good kataang story without a good old visit from our favourite Avatar, Roku!!  
and of course a good Toph/Sokka bet. Never bet against Toph, she is always right!

Ohh , what's the surprise gonna be?? You better read to find out!!

more kisses and fluff on the way!

KATAANG FOREVER,

kataang412

* * *

Spoilers for Chapter 14:

"How did all this stuff get down here?"

--

"I don't want any special treatment just because I'm the Avatar."

--

"How long have you been planning this"

"Since you two left."

--

"It's beautiful"

--

"Go a head, Twinkletoes, I'll make sure soup boy, here, doesn't kill ya,"


	14. The Surprise

* * *

okay, last chapter, this is where it all ends...

Disclaimer: No own Avatar (tear)

* * *

Chapter 14 – The Surprise

The setting sun lit up the temple where the three original members of the gaang where sitting waiting for their blind, earthbending friend to come and get them. Sokka turned and saw Toph marching up the hill. He stood followed by Aang and Katara.

"Okay, love birds… and Sokka, the moon is rising are you ready?"

"Ya, I guess so," they mumbled.

Toph sighed, "You don't seem excited but come on, you will be," she gestured over her shoulder to follow her. Aang started after her while Katara and Sokka held back for a second and then followed. Aang slowed to a stop waiting for Katara to catch up with him.

She smiled, "You waiting for me?"

"Well, you know," he shrugged then took her hand and led her in the direction Toph was leading them.

After they had been walking for about a minute Toph stopped them, "Wait here," she said then she ran and disappeared into the darkness.

After she left little candles magically began to light. It revealed to them the outlines of the training ground.

"Why would Toph lead us to the training ground?" asked Katara trying to see through the dimly lit lights.

"I don't know," Aang squeezed her hand softly, she smiled.

Suddenly the ground under them started shaking and they found themselves being lowered into a small underground room. The earth 'elevator' was brought to the floor of the small cave and Aang, Katara, and Sokka all exited and found themselves in a brightly lit room with candles everywhere casting shadows to dance on the walls and making it look very cozy and warm. In the middle of the room was a big earth table with a bowls of fruit and glass cups and candles.

"Wow, the candles make the room so pretty," Katara awed. She released herself from Aang and went to inspect the candles.

"How did all this stuff get down here?" Sokka asked Aang.

"We brought it here," two figures appeared from the shadows. It was Toph and Zuko. The boys turned to who had spoken. Katara joined them again.

"How long have you been planning this?" she asked.

"Since you two left," reported Toph, "We were going to cheer Twinkle-toes up with a party or something but thought it best to wait for your return, and make it a surprise."

"So you didn't know about this, Aang?" she turned to him.

"I hadn't the slightest idea."

"Ya, he was too busy worrying about you to notice anything pretty much," Toph laughed and Aang turned bright red. "Alright will our guests take a seat?" she pointed towards the table.

"Oh, I call sitting at the head!" Sokka yelled and headed straight for the head of the table.

"Sokka, maybe you should let Aang sit at the head," Katara said placing her hands on her hips.

"Why?" asked Sokka.

"Well, because he's the Avatar," Katara felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara its okay, Sokka can sit at the head if he wants to."

"But…"

"I don't want any special treatment because I'm the Avatar. Besides I'd rather sit next to you," he said smiling. He headed over to the table and took an empty seat. He looked back to Katara and patted the seat next to him, smiling she took it.

"So what is this for?" asked Sokka turning the attention back on Toph and Zuko.

"Oh, just to celebrate you return, Zuko and I cooked a massive buffet!"

"Bu-bu-buffet!?" Sokka's eyes went wide and his mouth dripped with drool.

Zuko left and returned wheeling in a cart bursting with all sorts of exotic foods from each of the four nations. It had watertribe soup Katara always made, Aang's favourite desserts from the air Temples Toph and Zuko had found the recipe for, earth kingdom special salads and the fire nations famous roast duck Zuko's uncle had taught him how to make and season while they were in the Earth Kingdom. Even Aang had to admit it look pretty good. Plates were distributed and the gaang sat at the large earth table Toph had made special for this occation and started eating. No matter how much each of them ate the food never seemed to run out. After Sokka's fifth helping, the others were all too full to move, they all settled down in their seats.

"That was the best food I had ever had!" Aang exclaimed holding his stomach.

"Ya, seems hothead has a real knack for cooking," Toph said burping.

"I gotta admit that was actually really good Zuko," Katara said smiling.

Zuko beamed, "I never really thought I was that good," he said embarrassed.

"Now that dinner's over, there's one more thing." Toph did a quick earthbending move opening the ceiling above them to create this one huge skylight. Shining overhead was a beautiful full moon.

Aang earthbended backs to their chairs and they say back enjoying the clear, starry sky.

"It's beautiful," Katara whispered from beside him. He looked over at her. The stars reflected in her eyes making them sparkle in the moonlight.

"Ya," he breathed. He wanted to kiss her, badly, but not with Sokka and everyone right there.

"Go ahead, Twinkle-toes," Toph said, "I'll make sure soup-boy, here, doesn't kill ya,"

She had been listening to his heartbeat again but it didn't matter this was too good of a chance to pass up. With one hand he took Katara's and he placed the other on her cheek, turning her to face him. He cupped his hand under her chin and brought her closer to him. She closed her eyes and he closed the distance.

In the background he could hear Sokka's yelling, "TOPH!! LOOK WHAT HE'S DOING!" but that didn't matter, because the only thing that mattered at that moment was Katara, and she was kissing him back.

FIN

* * *

(trumpet sounding) AND THAT ENDS IT!! IT'S OVER!! NO MORE! I hope you all had a fun time reading it, because I had loads of fun writing it!!

"Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!" Aang – King of Omashu

Luv you ALL


	15. 7 days earlier

7 days earlier

Ever wonder what Zuko and Toph were doing while Aang was moping around? Well, I was re-reading Following a dream and got to the last 3 chapters and said to myself, "I've never really written for Toph and Zuko before." so I decided to quickly come up with this! Enjoy.

Disclaimer : "I don't own Avatar but I own 'Following a Dream' and the Book 2 box set!

ZTZTZTZTZTZ

7 days earlier

"We need to do something for him," Toph said suddenly breaking the scilence.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, he was sitting beside her. Both were watching Aang from the outskirts of the training ground.

"The kid's depressed. There's no other way to say it."

"I see, so you want to cheer him up?"

"Think of any better way?"

Zuko thought for a moment, "We could have a bending duel and have him only use waterbending," he suggested.

"Great idea, hothead, I'm glad we have you." Toph smirked and stood up. "Time to bend twinkletoes!"

ZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

"He's still depressed."

"Ya think?" It had been two days after Aang had mastered earthbending but the duo still noticed the unhappiness in the boy's actions.

"We have to think of something else. Besides bending practice, we hardly see him,"

"Remind me to tell Sugar Queen never to leave that kid alone again! This is driving me crazy!"

"What do you propose we do?"

"Party," Toph answered with an evil gleam in her blind eyes.

ZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

"I guess this could work, but we'd need to find all the ingredients and we'll need to get it all ready. Not to mention cooking the stuff."

"Zuko! Shut up! You are giving me a headache!"

"Sorry," Zuko murmured softly.

"It will work. Remember we're not only doing it for Twinkletoes, but we're doing it for Sokka and Katara too. Now, we have 3 or some days to get this ready and I told Aang to be here in two hours for practice. What do we need to do?"

"Well, we'll need all the ingredients."

ZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

"Toph look what I found!" he held up a piece of paper to her face. They had been searching for an ingredient in an old air nomad kitchen.

"Wow, hothead that is really amazing maybe if you help it a little closer I WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE IT!" Toph screamed in his face.

"Oh, right sorry," Zuko apologized.

"That's what they all say," she rolled her eyes. "Just read it to me, will ya?"

"It's an old air nomad recipe!"

"That's great!" Toph said with fake enthusiasm.

ZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZT

"Alright the soup is made, it just had to be boiled. The roast duck is seasoned, the desserts are frozen, and the salads are mixed."

"Good,"

Zuko was about to say something when Aang walked in and went to sit with Momo on a slab of rock.

"We'll talk about this later," she whispered to Zuko and walked over to Aang Zuko followed behind her. "Hey, Aang, how was your sleep?"

"Fine," he said standing and brushing his clothes of any dirt that may have caught on. He walked toward the pot of rice they always kept over by the fire pit. He scooped up a bowl and started eating it.

"Well," Toph continued, "if you want to do some practicing today, I'll gladly kick your but! " That earned a laugh from Aang.

"Okay," he said.

Just then Zuko looked up into the sky, "Hey look," he pointed to a large dark shape approaching the Temple from the South. Aang and Toph turned to the direction he was pointing. Aang's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"Appa!" Aang yelled and took off down the hall.

"No way," Toph ran after him followed closely by Zuko. "They're early!"

"What do we do?"

"We let Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen have their mushy moment, Snoozles'll get mad and drag them away to have a little chat with them and we slip away so you can cook the duck, boil the soup and unfreeze the frozen desserts!" She said as the reached the door to find Sokka worming out of Aang's death grip.

"Good plan," Zuko whispered. Toph smirked.

"Sokka, Katara! You're back!" and they ran in to join the group hug.

ZTTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZT

Toph couldn't have been more right. Within the hour of Katara's return she had already kissed Aang full on the lips. Toph couldn't help but laugh when Sokka dragged both of them out of the room. She and Zuko wasted no time heading down to the training ground where Toph had made a little underground room to hide the food from Aang. Zuko immediately got busy preparing the stuff when Toph called him.

"Hothead!"

"Ya?"

"Snoozles is done interrogating and I'm gonna go collect my cash!" Zuko heard her run for the courtyard from where he was in the little underground kitchen.

"I gotta see this!" he said and ran after her drying his hands on his tunic.

ZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

As Toph reached to courtyard she felt Sokka relaxing on a bag that had been loaded off Appa.

"Oh, hey Toph," he said casually, "I was just unpacking."

"Get up, Snoozles, you owe me money,"

"For what?"

"Like you don't know what's happening in that room," she pointed to the room where Sokka had left Aang and Katara. "I won the bet and you owe me money. Pay up!"

"And if I don't have any money?"

"Then you'd better run, water boy!" Sokka jumped out of the way as a boulder came flying past him. He started running around the courtyard as Toph chased him with flying boulders.

"Ah, Toph. I'm not paying you and you can't make me!"

She finally caught him knee deep in earth. ""There my work here is done," Toph laughed, "that's payment enough just to feel you squirm," she walked towards the others. "Twinkle-toes, Sugar Queen, nice to see you all in love and stuff," She felt the temperature rise and guessed they were blushing. Toph laughed, "Come on hot-head, we have stuff to do. _Someone_ decided to come home a day early because _she_ couldn't stay away from her beloved and now we have to work twice as hard to be ready for tonight!"

Katara looked up from the floor, she had been blushing miserably, "What's happening tonight?" she asked.

Toph turned her blind eyes to her, "It's a surprise. Just meet me here when the moon rises and try and look nice."

She and Zuko walked away, heading towards the training ground. Aang and Katara exchanged glances. Aang shrugged and he took her hand and led her towards Appa.

"Hey guys? I think you're forgetting something! Guys?"

Toph laughed as they walked away from Sokka.

"Come on, hothead, you got cooking to do."

ZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZT

The food was finally ready and Toph left to go get Sokka, Katara, and Aang. Zuko sat in the underground diner and waited for the group to return. This had to be the most fun he had since he joined the gaang. Finally he heard Toph drop the little elevator and walked out to greet them. In his opinion the food was the best he ever tasted and got numerous comments from Sokka, Aang, Toph, and even Katara. He was so happy. When the meal had finished and Toph opened the skylight. He felt oddly a peace settle over the group. He was enchanted looking at all the stars in the western sky. You could never see this many stars in the Fire Nation.

Suddenly Toph broke the peaceful silence from beside him, "Go ahead Twinkle toes, I'll make sure soup boy, here, doesn't kill ya."

Zuko shifted his gaze across the table to the couple and saw them kiss. Now he knew what Toph had meant by making sure Sokka didn't kill Aang. Zuko looked around the group of teenagers and laughed.

Hope you all enjoy NICK'S AVATAR WEEK starting tommorrow at 8:00pm and the rest of the week!

PS: Can't wait 'till the 19th!!


End file.
